Pendulum Wars
The Pendulum Wars was a decades-long conflict waged by the governments of Sera for control of the planet's natural resources. Many Humans lives were lost in the war and the environment was significantly destroyed. Causes of the Wars The main cause of the Pendulum Wars was Imulsion, a phosphorescent, low-viscosity fluid discovered by an oil-exploration drill. It was unusable until Dr. Helen Cooper created the Lightmass Process, which enabled production of cheap energy from this previously useless substance. The full implementation of this process guaranteed a new energy source and led to the elimination of the need for hydrocarbon and nuclear-based fuel. However, the extremely low price of Imulsion energy and the massive loss of revenue and jobs in the traditional energy-producing industries soon caused Sera's world economy to collapse. The few countries that discovered an abundance of Imulsion below their land shortly thereafter found themselves at war with the many nations who were not as fortunate, and so began the Pendulum Wars. Weaponry During the later stages of the Pendulum Wars both UIR and COG forces were using recognizable weapons that were used in the Human-Locust War. Lancer: Although these were known to be used by COG Gears, they had sported crude knife bayonets in the place of chainsaw bayonets. The Lancer of the Pendulum Wars also appears to be of a make that is comparatively inferior to that of the Lancer available within the games. Gnasher Shotgun Snub Pistol Longshot Sniper Rifle Longspear Rocket-propelled grenade Known COG vehicles used during this time are: Petrels fighter-bomber Gears of War Aspho Fields pp 282 King Raven Sea Raven (Naval version of the King Raven) Centaur Tank Armadillo Armored Personnel Carrier Marlin speed boat There are no known weapons used by the UIR, though the weapons listed above may be universally used. There are some known UIR vehicles: Asp Anti-Air Vehicle Gears of War Aspho Fields pp 283 Khimera Attack Helicopter In these late stages of the Pendulum Wars both of the factions were racing to militarize space with devastating satellites. The Hammer of Dawn was the brainchild of some of the UIR's greatest scientists before it was stolen by the COG. It is unclear how the Pendulum Wars dragged on for 79 years. There is no mention of trench or tactical warfare. But it has been confirmed that at least one of the sides reduced itself to sabotage. The Rise of the Coalition of Ordered Governments During the seventy-nine year war, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, or COG, became a legitimate, if minor, political party. Founded long before the Pendulum Wars by fanatical socialist Alexiy Desipich, the party was based on an obscure world-government philosophy based on eight guiding principle values: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The COG began sending out their legions of Gear soldiers turning the Pendulum war from a conflict over Imulsion to a fight over freedoms. The Coalition overthrew many nations vassal governments and accepted volunteers to fight the UIR armies.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 344 End of the Wars The Pendulum Wars ended a short time after the Battle of Aspho Fields and the Hammer of Dawn technology was stolen. This new technology was used to bring the Union of Independent Republics to surrender. But the short era of peace did not last long.PendulumWarsEnd Shortly into this new era of peace the Locust Horde would invade the surface from their subterranean homes, forcing humanity to fight for its very existence. References Category:Battles